


Catch me if you can

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Omega Eggsy, Pining Harry Hart, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Unmated Alphas get dangerous towards the end of the Prime years, this is why the Kingsman have the alpha protocol.





	Catch me if you can

Harry sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, as he looked up at Merlin who placed the tablet down in front of him. “And last order of business Arthur.” He told him, Harry groaned as he looked at the tablet and then leaned back in his chair. “You have put this off for the last 2 years.”   
“I was in American with amnesia for a year; it hardly counts as me avoiding the subject.” He told him as he picked up the tablet.   
“No it’s not, but you know the Kingsman alpha rules, Harry you are nearly out of your prime.” He tells him.  
“I still have a few years left and if I remember correctly you’re in the same category as me.” He tells him. 

The Scottish man looked at him and smiled and leaned forward and swiped the page to the side to show Harry that he was on the list of alphas nearly out of prime. “As you are Arthur you have to enforce this rule Harry, this was put in for a reason. Even I have started to notices I’m not concentration I’m too busy daydreaming about Galahad’s arse.” He mumbled, he had to shake himself out of his thoughts and looked down at Harry who seems to be similar daydream as him. He coughed making Harry looked at him “I have a list of omegas that work for us and the Statesman.”   
“No! I don’t think I can handle an omega Statesman.” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes again. “You know there is only one omega I really want.”  
“Eggsy.” Merlin sighed “You and I both, I won’t trust any other omega with this or any future pups.” Harry opens his eyes and looked up at him they stared at each other.   
“Are we saying that we are both going to ask Eggsy?” Harry asked him   
“We have to,” Merlin said  
“Ummm, this will be fun.” Harry said as he looked back down at the table “When will Eggy be back?” He asked, he already trying to figure out how to get the omega to agree to it.  
“The lad lands in a couple of days.” He tells him,  
“We will talk to him then.”

A couple of days later…  
Eggsy sat in front of Merlin and Harry and looked between the two alphas, he could see that they were fidgeting and nursing their 3rd glass of whisky. He was invited to Harry’s home for a good cooked dinner and drink, he had a feeling that they want to talk to him about something. “Alright spilt it you two.” The omega said, he stretched his arms above his head and then signed as his bones popped and clicked back into place. Eggsy open his eyes to see the alphas looking at him with a strange glassy look in his eyes “Guys?” They growled as they watched the patch of skin disappear behind Eggsy’ shirt. “HEY ALPHAS!” Eggsy yelled again. Making them jump and blinked at him “What is going on with you two?” He asked them both. 

Harry coughed and drained his glass as he leaned forward on his chair and looked at Merlin who nodded before looking back at the young omega. “Eggy, what we are about to ask you is important to both of us.” He waved at him and Merlin.   
“Okay? Guys you are making me worry?” He took a sip of his drink as he looked at them with worry.   
“Nothing life-threatening lad, our jobs expect us to do the dangerous mission and many of us older agents like myself and Harry have put our lives on hold. We have no mates and no children no one to go home to at the end of the day, and as you know unmated alphas towards the end of their prime get aggressive as they start to search for omega to breed.” Eggsy looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrows.   
“Part of Kingsman protocol that once we reach the last 10 years of our prime we either retire or find omega.” Eggsy blinked at them.   
“You’re telling me that you two are reaching the end of your prime, bull shit!” Eggsy snapped “I have seen you two fights and like hell are you…”  
“Eggy we not young men.” Harry smiled at him; he saw the young man frown and thought it was cute.  
“Oh shit, you're asking me to be your omega?”

Merlin chuckled at the shocked look on the omega face and then his lips curled up into a smirk. “Finally!” Eggsy sighed, as he leaning back into the chair and grinned at the two alphas. “I have been mooning around after you two for ages, fuck Harry the first day I saw you outside the police station I was ready to bend over and let you knot me and Merlin well…” He just winked at him.   
“You’re okay with this?” Harry asked in shock “Don’t you want someone your own age?  
“Puff no; have you met some of the alphas my age? Bunch of dicks I want my alphas to be you two.” He smiled, finishing his drink off Eggsy stood up and drugged off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair and smirked at the two alphas. “Is there anything I need to sign first?” He asked   
“No, all we need to do is mark you and spend the rest of our time trying to knock you up,” Merlin said, as he looked the Omega up and down and licked his lip.   
“Right great I have some rules guys.”   
“Rules?” Harry asked he looked at Merlin who shrugged as they looked back at Eggsy “One no fighting over me, two don’t make me leave the Kingsman or you both will be booted from the bed. Three just because I’m not like other omega doesn’t mean once in a while I don’t like to be pampered. No, I’m going up to the master bedroom, you're both welcome to join me.” He smirked and then turned and headed towards the stairs taking his shirt off along the way. 

Merlin finished his drink and then stood up along with Harry, at first they walk towards the stairs following the scent of the omega. “Oh, by the way, I came off my suppressants two days ago,” Eggsy yelled from upstairs. Both alphas growled and ran up the stairs, tripping over each other to reach the omega they found more of his clothes on the floor heading towards the Master bedroom. They pushed the door open and found a very naked Eggsy lying on Harry’s head legs spread apart. “Well, are you going you two going to do something or just watch?”


End file.
